Reality-Gem
=Capabilities= Universe-level reality-aspect manifestation: Capabilities/Feats =Wielders= Earth-616 Black Bolt The Hood (Parker Robbins) Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Ogeode the Wizard Becca Rodriguez Ownership *Acquisition: *Transference: *Possession **Previous: Ogeode the Wizard **Next: *Circumstances: Morgan LeFay Dr. Eve Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Captain Marvel #126 *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: **Next: Mim-Unit *Circumstances: Dr. Eve's Mim-Unit Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Captain Marvel #126 *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: Dr. Eve **Next: Lord StarKill {Earth-112112} *Circumstances: Lord StarKill (Peter Quill) {Earth-112112} Ownership *Acquisition: Captain Marvel #126 *Transference: Captain Marvel #128 *Membership: Ravagers *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: Mim-Unit **Next: Rockette {Earth-112112} *Circumstances: Rockette {Earth-112112} Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Captain Marvel #128 *Membership: Ravagers *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: Lord StarKill {Earth-112112} **Next: Thanos the Just {Earth-112112} *Circumstances: Nebula {Earth-112112} Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Captain Marvel #128 *Membership: Peace-Force of Titan *Possession **Previous: Thanos the Just {Earth-112112} **Next: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Circumstances: Bean (Hala-Child Nine) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Captain Marvel #129 *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) possession **Next: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) possession *Circumstances: Earth-30847 Blackheart Ultron-Sigma Earth-94241 Nova (Menzin Bakian) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 *Membership: Nova Corps *Next Possessor: Nova (Anwen Bakian) *Circumstances Nova (Anwen Bakian) Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 *Membership: Nova Corps *Previous possessor: Nova (Menzin Bakian) *Circumstances: Earth-1999999 Malekith the Accursed Bor Burison Jane Foster Thor Odinson Lady Sif Multiple realities The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-95397 *Earth-Earth-199999 Iron-Man (Anthony Stark) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-12041 *Earth-TRN619 Ownership {Earth-TRN619} *Acquisition: Over five years before Contest of Champions #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessor: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-669 *Numerous other realities Ownership possession {Earth-616} *Acquisition: Captain Marvel #128 *Transference: Captain Marvel #129 *Membership: Alpha Flight space-program *Unique-form: Heart of Gaia *Possession **Previous: Nebula {Earth-112112} **Next: Bean *Circumstances: Ownership possession {Earth-616} *Acquisition: Captain Marvel #129 *Membership: Alpha Flight space-program *Possession **Previous: Bean *Circumstances: Captain America (Steven Rogers) Realities *Earth-12041 *Earth-40121 *Unidentified universe: Steve Rogers is the Captain Marvel of this universe Ownership {Earth-40121} *Acquisition/transference: The Dark Avengers (Avengers Assemble) *Possession **Previous: Dr. Spectrum (William Henderson) **Next: Captain America {Earth-12041} Ownership {Earth-12041} *Acquisition/transference: The Dark Avengers (Avengers Assemble) *Possession **Previous: The Captain {Earth-40121} **Next: Iron-Man The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-112112: Possessed the Reality-Gem of Earth-616 when it warped to Earth-112112 Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau) Realities *Earth-10774 *At least 3 other realities Single universe Invisible-Woman (Susan Storm) {Earth-1610} Ownership *Acquisition: *Transference: *Membership: S.H.I.E.L.D. *Possession **Previous: **Next: S.H.I.E.L.D. custody *Circumstances: Dr. Spectrum (William Henderson) {Earth-12041} Ownership *Acquisition/transference: The Dark Avengers (Avengers Assemble) *Membership: Squadron Supreme *Unique-form: Reality-Prism *Possession **Previous: Red-Skull with Power/Space/Time/Reality **Next: The Captain {Earth-40121} *Circumstances: Dr. Spectrum (Nenet) {Earth-4290001} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers **Wishing-Cube, including the Reality-Glass, destroyed repelling a universal Incursion *Unique-form: Reality-Glass *Membership: Great Society *Next possessor: Great Society as a group of the Wishing-Cube *Circumstances: The Reality-Glass, along with the other panes of Forever-Glass, were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The Reality-Glass was placed into the possession of Dr. Spectrum. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. Unspecified realities Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) Realities *Earth-70875 *Numerous alternate realities Unidentified Captain Marvel Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to Infinity-Countdown Prime *Circumstances: Captain Marvel (Rogue) {Earth-9289} G6